Joey's Life
by neverforgetygo
Summary: Random little things that happen in Joey's little life. JoeyXSeto puppyshippingLittle An in side.
1. Chapter 1

Joey's Life

Summary: Random things that happen in Joey's little life.. I wrote this a couple years ago.. haven't revisited it since today. So I thought I might post it. One of my first stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yugioh characters I use in this story.

Warning: Yaoi Joey X Seto. puppyshipping

* * *

Joey's POS: 

"Joey! It's time to go. Or else I'll be late." Cried Serenity. I've been waiting for her to get finished dressing while I was watching TV. "If your gonna be late, then why tell me to hurr'? I've been here waitin' for you for 5 minutes already." I cried turning off the TV. And stretching my legs. She came out dressed in a pink tank top and a white skirt. "Well.. You know what I mean. Now come on." As I get the car started, she started to talk about all the things she was gonna do at the sleep over at Kaiba's.

Flashback:

"Joey! Can you drive me to Seto's place on Saturday? We're having a sleepover." "Ok sure why not." "Oh thanks you're the best big bro I've ever had." "I'm your only brother." "Well you know what I mean." Ok now that you know about the sleepover I'll tell you about that boyfriend Seren has. Ok as you all know he's Seto Kaiba, the big CEO or Mr. Shove-a-stick-up-my-butt-jackass-jerk. But one thing that you don't know about him is that he's gay and I used to be his ex. We broke up after an argument. Then Serenity meets him and it all goes up hill for her. But down hill for me. Not because we broke up but because, I graduated high school with good grades, and entered collage. But now I don't have my tutor aka lover boy. Now my grades are as you all guessed a C average. Ok enough about me and Dracula.

Real life:

"Joey? Joey? Are you there." Back to reality. "Yes I'm here, whatup? " "We're here." "Ok, so I'll see you on Monday." Oh I forgot to tell you, it's the summer. "Hey why don't you come along and meet Seto. Please, please, pleeeeaaaasssseee!" " Ok, Ok. Don't need to bust my eardrum." As I get out of the car, I took a glance at the mansion. It's been so long, even I forgot how big it was. I open up the trunk and to get Serenity's stuff. "Hey, Seren? Why do you have two bags." "Oh one is for me the other is for you." "Why pack for me. I'm not staying. Here." "Oh yes you are." And with that she turns around and tries to remember the code to the gate. (Seto has the keypad thing) "Here." I step up to it and punch in this month's code. "How do you know it?" asked sis. "I just know." Serenity gives me a suspicious look. And I give her a casual smile. As the gate opens. Kiaba opens the door. Serenity runs up to him gives him a kiss. Which leaves me to carry the bags up the hill. Finally when I reach the door. Kiaba gives me a hand. And starts speaking in French. "Well mutt, we meet again." Then I answer back in German. "You need to get Marge to oil the gate. It's starting to creak." He answer in German. "Thanks I'll remember that." Serenity cuts in and says," do you guy's know each other?" Kiaba, "High school classmates."

00 "Oh" says Serenity.

3 hours later: "I'm bored, what can we do?" Says Serenity.

Jou: "It's 7:00, can we go out to eat? Anyways where's Mokuba?"

Kiaba: "He's at Tokyo with Yugi. And yes, I think it's time to eat. Besides I'm hungry."

Serenity: "Where are we going?"

Kiaba: "Chinese? Or Pizza?"

Jou: "PIZZA! PIZZA!"

Serenity: "You always eat pizza. Let's go to Peking City."

Jou: "Oh alright!" sighing in defeat.  
Kiaba: "Ok. I'll get Jack to get the limo ready."

Jou; "You always go on the limo."

Kiaba: "Ok. Let's get the motorcycles then."

Serenity: "I can't drive."

Kiaba; "Ride with me."

Serenity: "Yay!"

Jou: "Don't you have to do your hair, sis?"

Serenity: "Oh yeah! I'll be right back."

When Serenity disappeared around the corner. Seto snuck a kiss on Joey.

Joey: "Hey, what was that for?"

Kiaba shrugged. "I think I'll go change. I think you should too. Hey wear that outfit I got you."

Jou: "That thing to a Chinese Restaurant?"

Kiaba: "Well we're going to the movies afterward. Jack motorcycles out front. "

Jou: "Nah. I'll thing I'll stick to this."

Jou was wearing his cargo shorts. And a black T-shirt. He had dyed four stripes and his bangs crimson.

Kiaba was wearing baggy jeans, a white T-shirt and a baseball cap with a red dragon sewn into it. Messing up his hair so if their were reporters they wouldn't recognize him. Making his hair a little spiky but he didn't care. As long as he wasn't flooded with reporters and screaming annoying fangirls asking for his autograph.

Serenity was wearing was wearing the same thing, but her hair twisted into a loose bun.

The motorcycles were already outside. All of them were Suzuki, high in fashion. Jou's was black and silver. Kiaba and Serenity's was blue, silver and red. Before putting their helmets on. Kiaba asked Jou if he knew the way. "The one down on 5th street?" Serenity nodded her head. Kiaba said, "Ok then, let's get going."

Jou waited for Kiaba to go ahead with Serenity holding on his waist. Jou started up his motorcycle. Kiaba soon followed. "You first mutt." Said Kiaba. "No, the world famous CEO first." "Ok suit your self."

10 Minutes later.

Serenity: "What do you want Jou?"

Jou: "The usual."

Kiaba: "I don't care, get me anything off the menu."

Serenity: "Ok. Then you can have fried rice with me. Jou's having stir fried noodles."

They were sitting at a booth so Seto was in the middle and Joey and Serenity was next to him. Since Serenity was sitting diagonal from him and couldn't see what he was doing Seto wrapped his left arm around Joey's waist. Seto was having a conversation with Serenity so she didn't notice that Seto's hand slipped under his shirt and slowly edging down his pants. Then the waiter came and Seto had to take his hand out, Joey was disappointed. Joey glanced at Seto but he was too busy glaring at the waiter for ruining his fun.

5 hours later:

Serenity: "That movie was good."

Jou: "Yeah well I'm sleepy I'll go take a shower and turn in for the night."

Serenity: "I think I would do that to."

Kiaba: "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Serenity flashed the ok sign and went into Kiaba's bedroom. Jou went into his guest room. Seto followed. When they were both into Jou's room, Seto wrapped his arm around Jou's waist and stuck his face into Jou's hair.

Jou: "What is it?"

Kiaba: "Nothing."

Jou: "You want me back don't you."

Kiaba: "Hn."

Jou: "why do you want me back?"

Jou walked to his bed and laid down, and started staring at the ceiling.

Kiaba: "Cause I'm not over you yet. And I see you aren't either." He climbed onto the bed. Jou sat up on one elbow, facing Seto. He sighed "Look Kiaba, I gave you up for her. If you want me back, you'll gonna have to give my sis up. And I don't want you to do that." "Well I don't have to give you sister up. But we can still get back together." "And how are we supposed to do that?"

Kiaba:" We'll have to have a private life."

Jou: "A private life? What if she finds out?"

Kiaba: "She won't I know it."

Jou: "Promise?"

Kiaba: "Yeah."

Seto leaned down and kissed Jou. Then he frenched it. "You taste different. You taste like bitter coffee." "I don't drink coffee with out sugar." "I know you but like 10 bags of sugar in one cup. I'm just saying you don't taste right." As I watched Seto leave the room I got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out it was close to 10 o'clock. I went to the kitchen for a snack. The lights were on in the living room so I got my popcorn and took a peek into the living room. I saw Serenity having a make out session with Seto on the couch. Serenity was on top. I leaned against the door frame opened my bag of popcorn and pretended this was a movie. I stood there for about 5 minutes, my popcorn was almost gone. When Serenity looks my way. I had my all famous grin on my face and still popping popcorn in to my mouth. "Jou! It's um... Ah... Nothing... " She sat up and covered her face with her hand. Joey could see that she was blushing. Seto leaned his head back and gave me a smile. "Popcorn anyone?" I asked. Seto raised his hand. I rolled up the opening of the bag and tossed it to him. Seto caught it and sat up. Then turned on the TV. "Hey Fear Factors on." I walked over to the couch and sat next to Seto, arms crossed and he leaned back in a comfortable position. "Joey that's not good for your neck." Said Serenity. "I don't care." So as we watched Fear Factor. Serenity started saying "Gross" and "Ew!"

After the Show ended.

"I can't believe they even have that kind of stuff. Eating tralantralas and scorpions. Swimming with crocodiles. That's dangerous." Said Serenity. "That 's the point of the show Serenity. Plus you haven't seen the one where they eat pig guts and cow eyeballs." Replied Joey. "But still. Hey what did you say? Pig guts and cow eyeballs." Said Serenity shuddering. "I'm turning in for the night." Said Joey with a yawn. "You should too. Hit the sack everybody." "Thanks a lot Joey. Now I'm never gonna sleep." "Go cuddle with a teddy bear. You'll fall asleep in 5 minutes." Said Joey. "Good idea. Hey I don't have a teddy bear." Replied Serenity, crossing her arms. Joey chuckled, "What do you mean? He's standing right next to ya." /He's the sexiest goddamn teddy bear I ever had/ Joey thought, with that he went to his room. Seto shook his head and smiled, he remembered Joey doing that do Mokuba. He turned and head for his room, Serenity following close behind.

* * *

The next morning: 

I woke up to find a note on the pillow next to me. It was written in Seto's neat handwriting. The note read:

_Rise and Shine Puppy,_

_Happy Birthday. Serenity got invited to an all girl day party. So it's just you and me. I'm in my office if you need me. _

_Seto._

I put the note down and found a box. I had a feeling of what Seto got me. "Damn it Seto you better not have gotten me what I think this is." And I was right it was a collar with a dog tag. That said Joey Wheeler. Owner Seto Kiaba. If found please return. That didn't surprise me but what did was the dog tag necklace. It was a locket. I opened it and found a picture of me and Seto and an inscription.

_Always will be my favorite pup. _I smiled and got put on a white shirt and only did the middle button and had on low cut black jeans, then he put the necklace around my neck and stared at the collar for a while. I picked it up and started spinning it around my forefinger. I turned around and looked up at the corner of the door. Camouflaged into the wall a tiny camera. I shook my head at it with a small grin, then walked out the door.

As I walked into Seto's office I expected to see him at his desk working on his laptop and computer. But he was nowhere to be seen. I looked around the room then at his laptop. On the screen was the security camera thingamabob. 'Well he's nowhere to be seen. Might as well play some games.' I thought. As I was just about to put my hand on the mouse. A voice said, "How many times do I have to tell you never to touch my desk or anything on my desk." "Uh, Let me see, One...2...3, 4...uh...5." Seto rolled his eyes wrapped his arms around Joey's waist, nuzzled into his neck and said, "Never mind. What did you want." I turned the chair around and looked at him. I got up and stuck my hands into my pockets. "I just wanted to say Hi. Besides I'm bored." "Go find something to do." "Well your working and I'm all alone in this cold, empty house." I sniffed. "So sad." "Quit crying and acting like such a big baby." "Well what am I supposed to do? Your not my friend, Mokuba is gone and I'm left with a duffle bag and a mean lover." I sniffed again. Seto glared at me. I pouted then said, "Alright. I'll go watch TV. Oh and thanks for the necklace." "Where's the collar?" "I put it on your desk." I turned around looked around on the desk. "Somewhere." I began to look circle the desk looking for the collar. "Aren't you forgetting someplace?" said Seto. "Where?" I said not looking up. I felt someone stepping behind me then placing something around my neck. I felt it, it was the collar. I turned around to face Seto. "Like around your neck." Said Seto with a smirk. I glared at him, "Would you kindly take your birthday present off of my neck." Seto shrugged and took off the Dog tag. "I meant the other one. " "Sorry I can't take it off." "Why?" "Cause there's no place on the collar that allows you to take it off. " I grabbed my necklace back and went out of the room. Then I head towards the garage, grabbed a motorcycle and went back home.

At Home:

I opened the front door and called, "Kiaba! Dragon!" A German shepherd walked around the corner and jumped on me. "Hiya, boy. Hey where's Kiaba." Dragon got off of me and led me to Kiaba's bed. I saw the sleeping puppy. I pick him up and walked out the door with Dragon. Outside I locked the front door, and then scratched Kiaba around the ears to wake him up. He yawned, stretched and looked up. Then saw me and got all excited. I had to calm him down enough to tell Dragon to walk Kiaba to Seto's house. "I'll meet you there. Go." As I watched then turn the corner towards Seto's house. I climbed onto the bike and started it up. A few minutes later I was at Seto's house. The dogs were already there. I punched in the code to open the gate. "You go with Kiaba, play in the yard. I'll be back." Dragon barked and nudged Kiaba in the direction of the yard since Kiaba was so excited he ran one way then changed his mind then ran the other way. I laughed and walked the bike back into the garage. I rang the door bell, and then Seto's voice came on the intercom. "What do you want?" "Come out and play Seto." "What am I gonna do with two dogs and a mutt." "Wrong, one mutt, one dog, and one golden retriever puppy, you got for my last birthday. Before we broke up, you wanted to name it Mutt." "Whatever. I can't come out and play. I have work to do." With that he turned off the intercom. "I have work to do." I mocked. "I heard that Joey." "So." I stuck my tongue out at the intercom. "Very mature, Joey."

I went into the yard to play with the dogs. After awhile I had an idea on how to get Seto to come and play. "Kiaba, come here boy. " The little golden fur ball came running towards me, and then he tripped. I chuckled and walked towards him. I picked him up then called Dragon.

"Dragon I want you to help Kiaba into Seto's office. Then open the door for him. That will make Seto come down." Dragon gave a bark and knelt down close to the ground as if he was hunting then he went into the house as I opened the door. I put Kiaba down and watched him run inside. 'I'll see if you can still work. MWHAAAAAA' thought Joey.

Seto's Prov:

'Finally the dogs calmed down. Wait what is that sound. Barking inside the house?' I got up and walked to the door. Suddenly I saw a small furry animal come running into if office. "Kiaba? Dragon? What are you doing in the house?" I walked over the hyper puppy and picked him up. "What are you doing in the house?" I asked him. He started licking my cheek. "Kiaba. I can't play right now. I have to work." I put him down and when back to work. At first Kiaba was quite for 5 minutes then he started running around the desk, barking. 'Joey wants to annoy me so I can come down. I am not gonna lose to him.' 10 minutes later. 'Ok. I lose Joey I lose. I give. I'm coming down.' I picked up Kiaba. And walked out of my office with Dragon following me. As I walked out the back door, Joey came and hugged me. "Finally you came out! I was just about to come in and get the dogs."

For the next hour, me and the dogs where playing out side. Then my cell phone rang. "Hello?... Oh, hi Serenity. No! It's fine, really. Go have fun. Sure, love you." "What did she want." Asked Joey. "She told me that she will be staying at her friends house for the night." "So a whole day, just you and me." "Oh ok." I felt uneasy under his gaze I knew he had something in mind. But I don't wanna think about it. Joey glanced at Seto then the ground then back again to Seto, "Stop staring at me... Ok! Just stop with the eyes it BURNS." Seto looked a satisfied. Then I heard a woman call my nickname that only Mandy my worst fear called me. "Seto, if you help me out of this. I'll do anything you want. Please." "Ok." "JOOOOHHGEEEEE! Come here and open this gate for me sexy thang."

* * *

Joey took a deep breath and tried to put on a casual smile, but it wasn't casual. He turned around and went to open the gate. As soon as the gate opened, the girl jumped onto him making him fall on to his back. What she did next made me want to bury the girl alive. She kissed him, Joey was trying his hardest to get her off. But she held fast. I walked towards them, Joey looked at me with pleading eyes. So he nudged her in the ribs with his foot. She looked up and glared at me. "Hey can't you see I'm busy!" Joey took this time to push Mandy off of him. She turned her attention to him, she put her hands on her hips and a pout on her face. "Johgee. Why did you do that?" "Cause I don't know you." "Yes you do! You're my fiancé. You promised me." She then latched on to his and lad her head on his thigh. "You just latched on to me. Before I could tell you 'no'. And besides... you threatened me with hair gel and make up." "Then what about this!" She held up her hand, there was a ring on her ring finger. "That was a present from Ralf. He's you're secret admirer. Not me." "Well why couldn't he give it to me himself?" "I don't know why don't you ask him?" "Well I don't care, you're my fiancé anyways." "I'm not your fiancé!" She glared at him, she got all angry and stuff. "Ok, ok." She smiled and hugged him. Joey looked at me with pleading eyes again. "Help me!" He mouthed. So I cleared my throat, she looked up and said, "Johgee, who is he?" "He's my best friend." He started turning red because he couldn't breath. "Oh. He doesn't look nice." "Uh... Mandy? Can you let go. I.. can't breathe. If I die then you won't... have... a fiancé... anymore." She let go. "Do you want a drink?" "Sure! Some ice tea for me. I'm a vegetarian. ""Ok." Said Seto. "I think I'll go help him." Said Jou trying to get away from Mandy.

_In the kitchen:_

"Who is that girl?" "I'll explain later." Joey came out with a plate (the waiter things they use) with their drinks on it. "Thanks Johgee." Joey shuddered when she said his nickname. "Hey uh... Mandy don't you have any plans for today?" "Nope! I wanted to spend the whole day with you my love." I clenched my fists behind my back and gave her my best glare. "Well me and Seto have to meet friends in about 10 minutes so..." "Kool can I come." "Uh We're going out to lunch then the amusement park and we've already made reservations so I don't think they will have enough room for an extra person." Mandy looked disappointed, she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Please." Joey shook his head an pried her arms off of him. Just then her cell rang.

_After the call ended:_

"Sorry Jou, honey. I have to go help my friend right now. So I gotta go Sorry." "Oh don't be. Here I'll lead to the door." They reached the door with Seto trailing behind 'If that bitch gives him another god damn kiss then I...' to his horror she gave him a good bye kiss and not on the cheek. Joey let out a sigh of relief when he closed the door. When he turned around Seto crushed his lips on to his then kissed him rather forcefully but passionately, Seto also added a small peck on the lips afterwards. Licking his lips he turned around and walked into the living room. 'Damn you fine Seto' thought Joey as he looked Seto up and down then followed him into the living room. "Hey I'll be upstairs." "Ok" After a while of watching stocks and TV Seto decided to check up on Joey.

_Upstairs:_

Seto checked Joey's room but he wasn't there then he heard a guitar being played and he followed the sound to find Joey sitting on the couch with Kaiba and Dragon sleeping at his feet. Hearing someone approaching Dragon looked up to see who it was, seeing that it was just Seto he went back to sleep. Joey was playing a new song that Seto hadn't heard before and had his head back against the couch and his eyes were closed. Seto walked behind Joey and kissed him. Joey opened his eyes and smiled "Could you be anymore fuckable?" Joey shrugged and went back to his song. Now Seto was practically drooling over him mainly because his shirt shows his six pack and his creamy white skin. Seto kneeled behind him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and whispered into his ear, "Done yet?" Joey knew Seto wanted him right now because 1. His voice was husky 2. Seto was trying not to sound to eager 3. Joey could feel Seto getting impatient. ... Joey decided to test how long Seto can handle it. "No. Don't you have work to do?" "Finished it." "Well I'm busy right now so go away." "No." Whispered Seto seductively into Joey's ear then he started nuzzle/kiss/bite his way down his neck Joey had to fight back a couple moans that threatened to escape from him mouth. But when Seto started to attack his turn on spot which was just underneath his jaw line he moaned and subconsciously tilted his head back more. (Seto: His t.o.s makes him have a hard on faster than you can say I Love You. Lol) Seto soon stopped and kissed him on the lips on last time, then got up and left leaving Joey to deal with his painfully throbbing erection. "I hate you Seto Kiaba." sigh 'maybe testing him wasn't a good idea.' Putting his guitar away Joey went down stairs to find Seto reading a novel in the living room.

Joey crawled under Seto's arm wrapped his arms around Seto's waist and laid his head on his shoulder, "That was mean." "What do you mean?" Joey snorted and changed the subject, "Whacha reading?" "Lust On Board." "Oh ok." (I just picked a random book that popped into my mind) Joey cuddled up against him and tried to go to sleep. After about 10 minutes Joey started twitching, it started out twitching once in a while then after a while he started twitching uncontrollably. Seto chuckled cause he knew why Joey was twitching, Joey only twitches when he has an erection and tries to ignore it. "Joey? Can you handle it." He was answer with a slight whimpering. Lol Seto lifted Joey's chin up to kiss him, Joey tried to deepen the kiss but Seto pulled away. He looked into the dark chocolate eyes that were staring back pleadingly. 'Just a little bit more and he turns into desperate mode.' He leaned back to kiss him and let him deepen it, then he left Joey's mouth then nuzzled into his t.o.s. "Se...Se..Seto. ple.." RING "Can you not answer please Seto?" "Sorry pup." Joey groaned when Seto got up to answer the phone. 'Damn phone.' Joey looked at his watched it read 11:29 a.m. Groan "Ok dats it I'm heading up." Just as Joey reached the stairs Seto came out from the kitchen (where he answered the phone) "Where do u think your going?" "My Room." Seto waited till Joey was out of view from downstairs then climbed up the stairs and to Joey's room.

_Joey's Room:_

Joey's fav. Color was Black so his sheets were black and his room was painted grays and blacks and reds. Seto found his puppy fast asleep oh his bed, shirtless and the covers were down to his waist. Seto gave a quick hiss as his breath got caught in his throat (?) as he ran his eyes up and down Joey. Seto walked over to Joey's bed and sat down and began stroking the blondes beautiful locks. "Guess you don't need me anymore." Whispered Seto as he kissed his puppy's forehead and was just 'bout to get up when a pair of arms circled around his waist and pull him down. Before he knew it Joey was on top of him and kissing him. Seto flipped over so that he was on top and had Joey's hands pinned above his head. Joey tried to wiggle loose but couldn't so he let Seto have dominance.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

(A/N: Otay where were we... ah yea they fucked then... whadday do?)

"Now I have to clean my sheets." Seto chuckled and leaned in to kiss him again. "I love you." "Love you too Seto." Seto got up. "Where ya going?" asked Joey with a hint of disappointment. "Shower. Aren't you?" "Yeah... eventually." "Gross." With that Seto walked out of his room. Joey slowly got out of bed and headed toward his bathroom to take a cold shower.

_After shower:_

Joey got out and went down to get some lunch. As he was making his peanut butter and jelly sandwich the reporter on the TV announced: "Katsuya Jounouchi Sr. has just escaped from jail. In his jail cell police found a note issued to Katsuya Jounouchi Jr. his son saying that he's coming back." Joey couldn't hear the rest because he froze up. 'It can't be... pop is coming back? After 2 years of freedom?' Joey turned pale. Seto who was in the room at the time and overheard what the reporter said, he quickly walked over to Joey and wrapped his arms around him in a warm comforting embrace. Seto lifted his chin up and kiss him softly. Seto sat down and pulled Joey up on his is lap gently rocking back and forth whispering comforting words to him. After a while Joey fell asleep, so Seto carried him bridal style up to his room.

Seto layed Joey down and tucked him in he kissed him softly on the forehead. And went to his office to work.

Joey woke up and stretched... "where's seto?" he thought. He got out of bed, and went in the direction of Seto's office. Like always Joey found Seto working on his laptop, sipping coffee and not attention to the world around him. Sighing Joey walked behind him and wrapped his arms around Seto's shoulders. He gave Seto a kiss on the cheek then said "Hey." "You ok?" "yeah, so whacha doin?" "working" "about what" "stuff" "what kind of stuff?" "Stop-bothering-me-or-else-I'll-kick-you-out-stuff." Joey pouted. He buried his face into the crook of Seto's neck, "I don't wanna go away. I'm bored." "Then find something to do." "Ok." Joey looked around to see if there was anything half decent to pay attention to, as a result he found none...except Seto's vunerable neck in front of him.

Seto POV:

As I was working and enjoying the warmth that my puppy brought, I suddenly felt something warm and wet on the side of my neck. I was just about to moan when I forced myself to say, "Puppy...Out." His mouth stopped moving. Then he bit me...hard too. I heard him go "nnnnnnn" as he stuck his tongue out at the back of my head... "Meany Head." He slapped the back of my head when he said that. Then he left.

Joey POV:

My first stop after I closed his door was the kitchen, to finish my uneaten pb & j sandwich. Then I headed toward the movie theatre. The screen was a little bit smaller than the ones at the movie theater, but the seats were way better. And he has a bar in the back too! So with the remote I choose what movie I wanna watch. (ok...random movie in my head...um Chicken Little...Shaggy Dog...King Kong...um...) "gah...why not. I got time..." So he choose King Kong, getting his popcorn the way he liked it. He settled down for a long movie.

Seto POV:

I checked the time..6:08. "hmm...the mutt seems to be doing ok...but where is he." Opened up the security camera things... and saw that he was in the movie theater watching what looks like King Kong. ...ok the credits started rolling. /Ok so the movie is finished. Might as well just meet him outside./

NOBODY POV:

Seto walked down and waited for Joey at the other end of the hallway. Joey came and out and raised his arms above his head to stretch. Then keeping his hands behind his head, Joey started walking toward the stairs. Seto couldn't help but stare at the swaying hips and nice ass of his boyfriend's. Seto heard Joey say sumthin about the afternoon being crappy. "sigh I'm bored. Seto's probably doing sumthing boring and ignoring me... gah...that's why I neva liked my birthday." Joey mumbled. Seto silently walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, causing Joey to jump a bit. Seto instantly started attacking Joey's neck. When Joey unconsciously tilted his head back Seto kissed him. "Now what's this about me ignoring you?" Joey who had his eyes closed opened them half way. Joey grabbed Seto's shirt and tried to pull him in for a kiss but Seto stops him. "answer me." sigh "ok you don't ignore me. Happy? Can I get my kiss now?" "why not it's the my puppies birthday" Seto was aiming for gentle sweet kiss but Joey was I-want-you-now-I-want-you-bad. After about a 5 minute tongue battle & tonsil hooky. Seto pulled away, "What got you so horny." "You, every time y'do dat I get fucking horny." "What this?" once again Seto heads for the soft creamy skin of Joey's neck. Each time Seto's tongue comes in contact with Joey's neck he feels Joey growing limp. Seto being the kid genius lifted Joey up and walked into his bedroom. He gently laid Joey down onto the bed and from his back pocket he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He snapped one end to the bed and the other to Joey's wrist. "What the fuck?" Joey said. "This was for that time you bit me." Joey gapped at him, "Seto this ain't fair." "How do you know?" Seto got up and walked out of the room. Joey tried to pull his hand out but the cuff was too small. Groaning in frustration he fell back on to the bed with his legs slightly open. Even though Joey knew part of his shirt was showing his torso but he didn't bother to pull it down. So he layed there and tried to think of ways to get back at Seto for this. As he thought and thought he fell asleep.

Seto went back to his office but he didn't do any KC work on his laptop. But instead he entertained himself by watching Jou through the security camera. Since what was happening was all on tape he rewind it to when he left the room, he saw Joey crossing his arms and pouting cutely, then after a while he started yanking on his hand cuff to try and get out. Frustrated he sprawled out on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Seto noticed that Joey fell asleep with his legs open again. Ok first things first, a couple things that Joey does (that he's unaware of) that gets Seto horny: laying down with his legs open, leaving any large pieces of exposed skin, pouting, and when he's angry or frustrated. And unfortunately for Seto Joey did all of the things in a maximum of 10 minutes leaving Seto in a very bad situation.

Seto gritted his teeth and trying very hard to resist the very very very very very VERY strong urge to ravish his golden pup right then. Seto went back to the end of the tape (the part that's being recorded right now) to see what Joey was doing.

Looks like Joey just woke up and was stretching. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, he yawned again then fell back down onto the bed. He looked at his Rolex (given to him by...give you 3 guesses. Seto!) and saw that he only slept for only 20 minutes.

Back to Seto

Seto managed to get his "little problem" solved, so he went to go fetch Joey. But before he left his office he called Yugi to confirm the b-day party that was happening tonight at Kaiba Land. After the call ended Seto checked his watch. It was 7:30 ok the party started at 8.

Seto walked out of his office and headed toward the room Joey was in. He opened the door quietly and pulled out a blindfold from his pocket. (He has everythin in there doesn't he?) and quickly put it around Joey. Joey jumped in surprise and immediately started fighting against him. But Seto grabbed him by the waist and held him against his chest. Joey started elbowing him in the stomach and chest. "Shhhhhhh Joey, calm down." Joey immediately stopped and cocked his head to hear better. "Seto 'sat you?" (Joey's accent is really heavy when he's either scared or angry) "Course it's me Joey." Joey let out a sigh and he knitted his eye brows together (you know when sumone is like mad at sumbody or frustrated) "Damn Seto, what da hell's wrong witchu. Nearly gave m' a heart attack." Seto gently kissed his jaw as a way of saying sorry. "I'm sorry puppy." Seto licked his ear lobe apoligically. "Don't you dare pull that "puppy" shit on me right now." Seto swung Joey over his shoulders and carried him to the waiting limo.

"Hey! HEY! Where ya taking me?" "Not telling"

* * *

GAHHH I hope its ok.. first time posting sumthing.. I need help! so yea.. this story is kinda random.. you know how its written. I dunno what I was thinking when I was typing/continuing the story.. I was a little kid back then. gimme some slack. well anyways.. PEOPLE HELP ME! I'm totally confused on what I'm doing.. and how do you add chapters? 

Well R&R prepares for the cool comments


	2. Chapter 2

Yayayayyaya I kinda figured out the add chapters and such thing.. lol XD hehe scratches back of head

well R&R, I'm sorta expecting someone to say something about how its written. Hehe but still I knew I had to work on this piece.. but I didn't feel like changing what I originally wrote and the style of how I wrote it as a kid. Lol GOMEN if its confusing. XD


End file.
